As Long as I'm With You
by Sarahsota
Summary: With everything going awry in Clare's life,she needs someone to talk to, someone who will listen.And Eli seems to be that someone.One early, weekend morning, will Eli be there for her?Watch the silly trouble that unfolds with our favourite couple! 1shot!


**As Long as I'm With You**

Clare walked down the street. The dew still settled on the newly-mowed ever-green grass in the perfect suburban area. Lately, walking was all Clare could do. It cleared her mind from everything. Clare would find herself waking up earlier than usual, and just going out, wandering anywhere she could. Clare spotted a small park far ahead, so she left the perfect, similar row of houses and went for the swing.

She sat, slowly swinging, listening to the blue jays cry their morning song. Her phone vibrated; maybe her parents noticed she left and wanted her home. She grabbed the phone only to see a message from Ali about last night's make out with Drew. Clare quickly disregarded the text, not in the mood for Ali's oh-so-drama-filled life. She searched through the names of people to message, only to linger over Eli's name.

_Clare-e23: Hey Eli, you up?_

Clare waited a moment, until the phone vibrated in her hands,

_Eli-gold49: I am now. Jeez, what are you doing up at...6:30 on a weekend? Wait, what am I doing up at 6:30 on a weekend, oh yeah, someone woke me!_

_Clare-e23: Sorry._

Clare looked back at the silent street, everyone was still sleeping, or already at work. Once in a while a car would slip by, but that was it. She knew it was dumb to expect a normal person to be up at this time.

_Eli-gold49: What's wrong?_

_Clare-e23: Nothing..._

_Eli-gold49: Are you at home?_

_Clare-e23: Why would I want to be there? I'm at the park on First Street._

Clare knew the only reason she told Eli this was the hope he would come down to see her.

_Eli-gold49: Ah, close to my house, sit tight—I'll be there in 5._

_Clare-e23: No, you don't have to..._

Clare knew that the statement wasn't true. The phone didn't vibrate any longer, and Clare waited for Eli to come.

Finally, the loud sound of screamo music came from a black Hearse, disrupting the suburban families. A man even walked out his door and shook his fist at the car. Eli pulled it up into a parking lot and shut of the car, the music ending. He looked back at the man who had shaken his fist at him, and waved. The man tightened up his robe and grumped back into his bright yellow home. Eli's hair was slightly messy, sleepiness was still evident in his green eyes, but as always, they brightened at the sight of Clare.

Clare waved, and gestured to the swing beside her. Eli plopped down on the swing.

"'Morning, Clare," Eli smiled, Clare beamed back at him,

"Good morning, Eli."

The two sat in silence for a moment, until finally; Clare spoke in a jagged breath,

"I'm starting to do this every day, you know."

Eli looked at her with sympathizing eyes, but she continued to look down at her feet, "I wake up at 5:30 AM, watch the sunrise, and then I wander the streets. I can't stay at home. I don't like to wake up to the sound of screaming. To the sound of everything I have falling apart. The funny thing is, my parents used to be so protective. They wanted to know where I went, who I'd be with, when I'd be back home. Now, half the time I get back home, they don't even notice. It's like I'm not there anymore."

Clare kept her eyes on her feet, she didn't want the tears to begin to fall again; too many had already been spilled.

"I understand, Clare, you need to get away." Eli said, his reassuring tone making Clare calm down a bit.

"It's like I'm distancing myself from everyone, my friends, school, my writing, I even have issues with church! Everything I care about seems to be slipping away." Clare stood up, and Eli stood as well, following Clare to the picnic bench.

"You say, from everything you care about, yet, you're not distancing yourself from me. You don't care about me, Clare?" Eli's green eyes pierced through Clare's baby-blues. The two sat on the dark brown picnic bench. Clare moved her hand over Eli's,

"Not true, it is because, without you here, I'd probably go insane, I can't distance everything." Eli smiled up at Clare,

"Sorry to tell you, Clare, but you're already insane." Eli waggled his eyebrows and ran from Clare, leaving her sitting on the bench. Eli smiled at her slyly.

"Hey!"

Clare got up, laughing; her smile piercing through Eli's heart. It was all Eli needed to see, her smile could turn a weed into a flower, rain into sun, and Eli into a sap.

Clare chased after him, as he ran backwards, sticking his tongue out to Clare. Clare sprinted after him, and tackled him to the ground. The two erupted into laughter,

"You know Clare; you wanted me on the ground that bad, you could've asked." Eli teased.

Clare growled at him and got up all too soon, disappointment danced on Eli's face for a moment, Clare noticed and blushed like mad. Clare put her hand down to help him up, Eli, being the man, refused to take it, and got up himself.

"Never join the football team." Clare joked, receiving a glare from Eli.

"I let you tackle me." Eli shrugged easily, brushing off the last comment.

"Did not!" Clare defended, that bright smile returning to her face.

"Did too!" Eli countered.

"Did not!" Clare continued, stepping closer into Eli. Beaming as if she never beamed before.

"I so did." Eli said through his devious grin, somehow he closed the space between the two.

"Nuh-huh!" Clare defended; Eli moved his hand up to her hair, where he tucked the piece of auburn behind her ear.

"We aren't 10, you know," he whispered. Clare gazed up into his eyes.

"Tell me to stop." He warned a hint of resentment in his eyes. Clare looked into his eyes attentively.

Eli moved slowly, his hesitation giving Clare the chance to lean away from the kiss. Instead, Clare moved her lips up faster in anticipation, her lips embracing his in softness. Their lips moved in synchronization, Eli could feel Clare smiling into the kiss, her hand on the small of his neck. Eli wrapped his arms around her hips, keeping her close, right where she was meant to be.

Suddenly, a loud yell was heard, making the two bounce back from each other.

The man in the blue robe was there with two cops, "That's the boy! It was noise pollution, at 6:30 in the morning! Damn punk!"

The cop gestured for the two to walk over. Clare's breath hitched. It was one thing for Eli to get her into detention, but these were policemen! This was the law! Eli reassuringly put his arm around Clare's waiste, making Clare shiver under his touch, and they walked towards the police.

"Good morning, ma'am," Eli said to the female cop.

"We've got a noise complainant; you guys blaring your music?" The lady gave the two a judgemental look.

"The only music played was when I drove into the park this morning. Clare wasn't even with me at that time." The cop raised her eyebrow at Eli and Clare, and then looked towards the smirking man in the blue robe.

"You made a noise complaint about a passing car? How long was your music playing for, kid?"

"Two minutes." Eli shrugged. The cop shook her head at the man, infuriated.

"You guys really kill us, you know." She shook her head with disbelief at the man in the robe, who now had a befuddled expression on his face.

Clare and Eli shared a knowing glance. The cops went to their car and drove away.

"Goodbye, sir, have a nice morning." Eli said with a wink at the man. The man walked away, cussing slightly under his breath. Clare and Eli erupted into laughter; they linked hands and ran towards Morty. The two leaned against the passenger's door.

"Did you SEE his face? That cop was so pissed at him!" laughed Eli, his voice as priceless as ever.

"That was precious!" Clare giggled, bringing Eli to the realization of how cute her giggle was.

Suddenly, Eli stood in front of Clare, leaning close against her. He went in for the kiss, leisurely, Clare's eyes fluttered to a shut, until she heard the door behind her click open. His face was only mere millimetres away from hers. He then whispered,

"Can't you get enough?" he teased, his face backing up. Clare opened the door the rest of the way as Eli began to walk to the driver's side.

"Eli?" Clare asked.

Eli stopped walking and leaned back over towards her, he raised his eyebrows in question. Clare stepped closed towards him, grabbed his shirt, and pressed her lips to his once more.

"Nope, I can't get enough." Clare smiled at him and hopped in the car. Eli stood there, a genuine smirk on his face. Clare put her head out the window.

"Coming?" she asked, a grin on her light pink lips.

Eli smiled at her and swung into the front seat.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked, furrowing her eye brows together.

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you."

With that, Clare's heart burned with pride, and Eli whizzed down the street, music blaring, and an angry man in a robe cursing after them.

**I would like to thank my beta Willow! She helps me with my spelling issues, but I'm getting better :P **

**Did you enjoy it? I hope so!**

**Just wondering, what did you think of the kiss? I always have issues writing those.**

**I'm so obsessed with this couple I keep writing these things.**

**I actually went on my mom's cell so I could read them last night in bed. The screen is very tiny and it's dumb to read off of, but I'm OBSESSED!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it, review!**


End file.
